Piece By Piece
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Hogwarts is being rebuilt... and perhaps a few other things as well.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment 11 - Arts And Crafts, Task 2 -** Putting the pieces of something back together.

 **Other Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1194**

 **Beta'd by the lovely Sam**

* * *

 **Piece By Piece**

* * *

Brick by brick, Hogwarts was being put back together. Many people had come to help, students past and present lending their time, their wands, their blood and sweat. Minerva could only watch on with pride as the almighty school was risen to its former glory.

…

 _You shouldn't be here, Lav," Parvati murmured, watching her friend wince when she twisted her torso. "You should be resting."_

" _I need to be be here," Lavender argued. "As much as anyone else, I want to see the school as a school again. Not a battleground."_

" _Let the people who aren't still injured fix it," Parvati replied, bending to spell the many teacups of the Divination classroom back together._

" _I can rest later," Lavender muttered, her tone final. "Right now, I need to feel useful."_

 _Parvati softened, leaning over to squeeze Lavender's hand. "Okay. I'm making sure you take a pain potion with lunch though."_

…

The exterior of the castle had been fixed by professionals for the most part, Wizarding company's who'd insisted on coming their droves to do the work for free, to see the school they'd all attended back at it's best. The interior was where Minerva was most proud of her students though, as they worked together to right the wrongs that was had brought inside the hallowed halls.

…

" _I didn't expect to see you here," Hermione admitted, concentrating on the wall she was painting with her wand. "Especially not after -"_

" _After what, Granger? After I tried to sell the hero of the wizarding world out?" Pansy retorted, her eyes narrowed. "I don't need your help in here, you know. I can do this room by myself."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes. "Actually, Parkinson, I was going to say after your parent's died. I'm sorry about that. I… I think you're brave, being here, you know?"_

" _Brave," Pansy scoffed. "I'm not a lion."_

" _Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble all the time," Hermione replied quietly. "Being brave can be something as simple as donating your time to the school you called home for seven years, instead of running away and hiding."_

 _Pansy didn't say anything for a few minutes, and the two worked in silence. Until…_

" _Thanks, Granger."_

…

Minerva was tired, but as she sat down in the center seat of the staff table in the Great Hall, she felt a sense of accomplishment. The house tables were filled with people who were helping the rebuild, and she was proud to notice that many people weren't sitting by house. They were sitting with friends, old and new, and she suddenly got the feeling that Hogwarts wasn't the only thing being put back together.

…

" _Why am I covered in green and silver?" Seamus asked in disgust, looking at the spots and drips of paint covering his hands, arms and though he couldn't see it, his face._

" _Because you're working on the Slytherin Common room?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes._

" _Hush, you don't get to sass me yet. I'm still pissed at you."_

" _Shay -"_

" _You almost died! Multiple times! I am allowed to be angry about this!"_

 _Dean nodded. "You are. But… Shay, how long are you going to hold onto this? We're both here. We're both alive. That's… probably better than we could've hoped for._

 _Dropping the paintbrush, Seamus crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Dean, tears streaming from her eyes._

" _I can't stop thinking about how close I came to losing you."_

 _Dean rubbed his back gently, letting him cry out his sorrow into Dean's shirt. When he eventually pulled away, his eyes were rimmed red, but he looked to have pulled himself together._

" _You're still not allowed to sass me," he muttered, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek._

" _Sure," Dean murmured, smirking at his boyfriend._

 _Seamus' eyes twinkled with amusement._

…

With the castle almost finished, Minerva knew that she had to start looking at getting the other things in place. Professors and lesson plans, and student letters. There was so much to do, and a relatively small amount of time to do it.

There was just one last thing to do before they declared the school reopen and ready to welcome the students come September.

…

 _Minerva was surprised to see Potter. He'd tried to help in the first weeks after the battle, but with so many people hounding him, the press being the worst, looking for more information on his defeat of Voldemort, it was decided that his presence was probably more hindrance than help._

 _He smiled at her when he saw, that same awkward smile she remembered from him being eleven and still innocent and happy. It warmed her heart to know he was still capable of such pureness._

" _Harry, how are you?" she asked, waving him into the seat beside her._

" _I'm… getting there. I think the worst is over, at least. You? The school looks great."_

" _We're getting there too, I believe. Not long to go now. How is George?"_

 _She saw him blink in surprise._

" _Molly was up here last week, she told me that you were doing wonders for the poor lad."_

" _Ah, I think the… black hair, green eyes, don't have any resemblance to Fred thing is helping," Harry admitted. "But… concentrating on him helps me too, you know?"_

 _She nodded. "What can I do for you?" she asked._

" _I. Well. I thought that maybe a… thing should be made here. You know, a remembrance type… thing. I know the Ministry is making noise about it, and I trust that Kingsley will do it… tastefully, but I mean… People died here. So. I thought -"_

 _Cutting his rambling off, Minerva smiled. "I think that's a fantastic idea, Harry."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yes. I really do. Would you like to be involved in the planning?"_

" _Um. Sure? I mean… I thought that you -"_

" _You should have a say on this, Harry. Let me have a think and I'll owl you?"_

" _Of course. I, uh, George is expecting me back. It was nice to see you, Headmistress."_

 _He smiled and she touched his cheek gently before he walked off, waving to various people as he went._

 _As she watched him go, she couldn't help but think that although, technically, she couldn't have favourites, he would always be one of hers._

 _..._

The opening of the school was a timid affair. The unveiling of the memorial wall was done with little fanfare, but all the respect it deserved. As Minerva looked out over the gathered crowds, she felt tears fill her eyes.

Dennis Creevey was practically being held up by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. George Weasley was leaning heavily on Harry, his family surrounding him. Andromeda stood off to the side, baby Teddy asleep in her arms.

Many other people stood around, all having lost someone. It seemed that, when one thought about the people grieving, nobody had come out of the war free of pain and suffering.

Staring up at her school gave her hope. If Hogwarts could be put back together… hopefully, so could the lives of those who had rebuilt her.

Minerva let the tears fall.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **The Brand's War - Dr Doom -** Almighty / Defeat / Pain / Smirking / green and silver.

 **Character Appreciation -** 22\. Friendship

 **Disney, Q3 -** "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

 **Showtime -** 37\. "The worst is over."


End file.
